1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shutter device for a camera lens assembly, which can be fabricated in a compact size and easily installed in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a camera lens assembly includes a lens assembly, a diaphragm, and a shutter device in order to obtain high quality images of subjects. Recently, as digital cameras have become more pervasive, users frequently use cameras in daily life.
In addition, with the advancement of communication technology for mobile terminals, the mobile terminal provides users with a mobile banking and multimedia services, in addition to a basic voice communication and message transmission services. Besides the above, there are portable terminals equipped with camera lens assemblies having superior performance. Such portable terminals have made inroads into digital camera markets.
Early camera lens assemblies installed in portable terminals used an image sensor having 0.3 mega pixels. Currently, camera lens assemblies are equipped with a high-quality image sensor having more than 1 mega pixels. As quality of the image sensor becomes upgraded, the camera lens assembly installed in the portable terminal is equipped with a zoom function and a shutter device. However, if the zoom function and the shutter device are provided in the portable terminal, it is difficult to fabricate the portable terminal in a compact size.
The shutter device can be disposed in various positions of the camera lens assembly. Preferably, the shutter device, in particular, a shutter blade of the shutter device used for opening/closing an optical path is positioned adjacent to a diaphragm. This is to simultaneously perform a shutter action with respect to a center and a peripheral potion of the subject. If such a camera lens assembly has the zoom function and the diaphragm is moved during zoom-in and zoom-out operations, a shutter driving unit for driving the shutter blade of the shutter device must be moved together with the shutter blade. In addition, a driving force of a driving unit for performing the zoom-in and zoom-out operations must be increased.
Accordingly, a relatively large space must be provided in the portable terminal in order to install the shutter device and elements supporting the zoom function in the portable terminal. This makes it difficult to fabricate the portable terminal in a compact size.